1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, an image display method and a storage medium (memory medium), and more specifically a display system, an image display method and a storage medium (memory medium) which are preferable to provide smooth and comfortable operating environments for presentation or conferences using a plurality of image sources.
2. Related Background Art
Presentation (persuasive describing performance in conferences or the like) has been carried out more frequently in these days while displaying image data prepared with notebook type personal computers (notebook PCs) on large display apparatus, for example, liquid crystal projectors and plasma displays. On the other hand, there has been produced a current product where attendants save data in computers for perusal of the data and exchange of data files in the conferences. Under these circumstances, it is required for an image display system to have a function to display images from a plurality of image sources at the same time, and another function for centralized control of the data and displayed image.
To display a plurality of image sources at the same time, however, the conventional large display apparatus for presentation requires preliminary determination of display locations in advance to select display layouts on screens of the large display apparatus or confirmation of display formats (numbers of display lines, dots and colors) on image sources of attendants and determination of a display layout for each image source through complicated manual settings of display driver software by presentors before the conferences.
Furthermore, conditions often occur where attendants seated at some locations in the conferences cannot look at characters and images provided in the display layouts determined in advance by the presentors. In such cases, the attendants are obliged to reseat themselves or intercept the conferences to confirm what is being displayed by the presentors and in worst cases the presentors must recorrect the display layouts with the display driver software described above.
However, the related art described above requires determination or recorrection of the layouts of the plurality of image sources by way of the display driver software before and/or during the conferences as described above, thereby posing a lot of problems that it constitutes causes to hinder smooth proceedings of conferences and inadequate user interfaces requiring excessive setting times in multiple image display conference systems which have an original purpose to enhance conferential efficiencies.